Another
by Marty Kodansha
Summary: The Scientist Clone another Mewtwo, and name her Mewthree. She escapes, but, unlike Mewtwo, is harmless. They meet and their love is contastly being tested by Giovanni.


Guardian Of Mewtwo

Another

Note from Guardian Of Mewtwo: This is a love story involving Mewtwo and a creation that is probably used a million times known as Mewthree. Hey, If you don't think her character is original as I can get her, just leave. In my opinion Mewtwo is a guy(that voice!), and Mewthree is a girl. This " " is around when telepathy is used. There are a bunch of Songs and they are in _italics. _Now I've had enough time babbling, on to the Story! ^o^!

Chapter One

Creations

"It can't have broken loose!" the professor sobbed, "Mewtwo is too powerful!"

"Professor," the female began, "Mewtwo is living in peace. Nothing to worry about."

"Sir," the male assistant said, "Remember how some of our chances of making the clone of Mew didn't survive? What if we try to make a clone from one of the dead ones?"

"Brilliant!" the professor snapped out of his boo-hoo state and shouted with glee, "Project Mewthree is underway!"

* ***

They lowered the professor down the crypt. It was dark, damp, and gloomy. "I got her!" the professor called.

He was carefully pulled up, and in his arms was a beautiful albino copy of Mewtwo. She was obviously smaller, and dead. "Alright," the professor said while he pulled out a needle and a test tube, "Let's get some DNA here…"

After working for a minute, he said loudly, "Got some."

The lowered the dead white gem down the crypt and covered the entrance with a stone slab.

****

Back inside the lab, the scientists were splicing genes, and duplicating DNA like freaks. After months just like this, one morning… "Doctor, Doctor! Mewthree is growing! She's in the glass! 

Sure enough, a baby Mewthree was growing quietly inside the glass. She was all white, like her late mother and grandmother. If you pressed your ear against the glass you could hear her purring softly. A few days later, she was about the size of a year old cat. _Crash!_ A few of the scientists heads whipped around. Mewthree had broken the glass and was lying on the floor panting harshly, obviously in pain. The professor rested her head on his lap, and called to her, "Come on Mewthree, live! You'll disappoint everyone here if you die."

Mewthree calmly let her red eyes scan the area, looking at everyone in the room. Then slowly, very slowly her eyes shut. "Is she…?" asked the female assistant.

Hee- hee! , I'm not dead, I am merely sleeping, I need it. Where's my mommy and daddy? a voice echoed in their minds.

"Sir, she's using telepathy!"

"Mewthree, you have no parents."

Oh.

"Mewthree. I'll take you."

Goody!!

"Hyper little girl, isn't it?"

What was that?!

"Nothing, Mewthree."

I wanna know!

"**Never** mind."

****

Mewthree spent a childhood full of terror. She kept getting poked with needles and having to go down to her "Room" which was actually a dark corridor with a small mattress. When the professor had picnics, she had to come so he could study her. When she was hungry, she got a piece of shrimp. Once, she got so hungry, she reached for a gourmet of meals and was struck across the eye. So hard in fact, it left a permanent scar.

Mewthree tolerated a year of this manner, for she was patient and calm. But one morning… while Mewthree strolled along the walls of the Lab, 

she overhead the assistant talking with the professor. "Sir, we've done all the tests we have to do on Mewthree, Now what?"

"Poison Her."

"What?"

"Just Poison her. She's useless."

__

She's useless echoed inside here mind. _I'm useless? Useless?_

"Do it now, she's just a weak sprite. Doesn't have much spirit. The poison is in the cabinet over there."

The assistant sighed sadly and trudged to the cabinet. Mewthree raced upon the ridged steps of the lab. Her heart pounded harshly. Getting to her corridor, she slumped on the mattress. She had never felt her eyelids be so heavy… She let herself doze into an uneasy sleep. A dream came to her mind. A man's soothing voice called her. She was in a vast area of clouds. A few Mew clones with towering wings walked by her smiling. One however stopped, who was all white. "Hello, Daughter." She said. Mewtwo was right beside her, with no wings. "This is your Destiny, Mewthree!" She would call. 

Mewthree awoke startled. Footsteps were nearing. What Now??? She used "Substitute". Th plush realistic copy of herself, had a splotch of blood on it. She set a knife she had dipped in her blood sample nearby.

The sad assistant halted. "My Word," he said stuttering. "Suicide!!!"

" 

Chapter Two

Budding Love

Mewthree skipped out of the lab, humming. She began to fly upwards, and was in the clouds in no time. Going into the Forest, Mewthree stopped at a lovely lake. There she fell asleep.

****

Hey Mew, have you seen a towel? Mewtwo asked his roommate, Mew. 

Yes, Mewtwo. It's there by the sink. Don't bother Misty. She's working on something.

Alright.

Mewtwo casually sneaked by Misty, who was painting a picture of Ash. "Mewtwo! What are you up to," Misty said, as if she had eyes in the back of her head.

The Lake.

"You are one lucky duck, You know that? You live in this pretty forest. Thanks again for letting Ash, Brock, and I visit you. We want to make sure you're alright."

Alright? What do you Mean?

"You were shaken by that, Mewtwo. We're your friends. We look out for you."

Mewtwo grabbed the towel and Sighed. I wish I had a love like you…

"Hmm?"

Oh Brother, I know you like Ash!

Misty blushed and tipped her head down.

"You will someday, Mewtwo."

How will I know?

Misty set her brush down. She sighed passionately. "You get a heart wrenching feeling," she explained, "Like you're going to melt!"

Misty picked her brush up and started to paint.

You're a good artist, Misty. I'll see you around, then.

"Don't forget, Mewtwo," she turned, "I'm always here for you."

****

Mewthree woke with a jolt. Water had splashed her in the face. She rubbed it off with the back of her hand. Hey! Watch it! she yelled, agitated.

Sorry…

Mewthree looked up at the solemn cat-like beauty.

W-Who a-are y-you?

Who am I? Who are you?

Mewtwo eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. He remembered his manners.

Truly sorry Ma'am…

Skip the hysterics, and tell me your name!

M-Mewtwo.

You serious?

Uh…

I am Mewthree. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance.

Where do you live, little beauty of my imagination?

Pardon?

Err…

You think I'm pretty? How flattering…

Err… Yes!!! I do…

I think your handsome…'Two.

Come here often?

No. I was created in a lab. I was tortured there…, Mewthree sniffled,I have no friends, 'Two…

Mewthree, were are you staying then?

Nobody would let me in if I asked…

Why not stay with Me?

Mewtwo turned red. _What am I thinking???_

Why not? Mewthree smiled. She found her destiny.

****

Mewtwo approached the gigantic cabin. Wow. Mewthree spazzed.

OOOhhh, Me-ew!!

What?

' Two, who is this?

Mew's blue eyes widened. Uh, Mew, this is our new cabin-mate.

Mewthree introduced herself, Good Evening Mistress Mew.

Mew looked at her. She directed her telepathy to Mewtwo. New Girlfriend, Mewtwo?"

Noooo… Not exactly.

Keyword: Exactly.

Don't read into it, Mew.

Mew smirked.

Mew's telepathy was broadcast again.

Drop the Mistress.

"Oi! Two Mewtwos," Ash shouted at first glance. Mewthree turned around. 

Hmm?

"And It's a girl!" Ash looked as If a giant space Alien had walked in the room.

I'm not Mewtwo, Kid.

"Oh."

Who are you?

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I dream of Becoming a Pokemon Master!"

Mewthree leaned down and tipped the brim of Ash's Pokemon League hat down in front of his eyes. He laughed. Reach for the stars kid, I know you can do it, but only if you try!

Ash said, "Thanks, umm… Don't recall your name."

Name's Mewthree.

Mewtwo who was leaning into the shadows thought, _She's so…Perfect! A guy like me doesn't deserve her. But, oh, what is this feeling!_

Misty's image popped up in his head, "You get a heart wrenching feeling, Like you're going to melt!"

_Like you're going to melt! _

" 

Chapter Three

Foundation of Glass

Goivanni's eyebrows bent downwards. "She did _What_?"

"Committed Suicide sir. Not sure why, the poor dear Pokemon, always tortured."

An assistant dashed in, agitated, "Doctor, sorry to interrupt, but Mewthree isn't dead!"

"What?"

"She isn't dead! That was a substitute! The door to lab was wide open! She escaped!"

"We _must_ find her," Giovanni roared, "Now!"

****

Mewthree Tapped her foot down impatiently. Are you ready yet???

Just let me get this… Mewtwo reached for suntan lotion, but Mewthree was way too quick.

We're Pokemon! We don't need stuff like that!

Mewthree grabbed him by the brisk of the neck and dragged him to the lake. She looked at the lake. Hmmm…. It needs… Something…

And that would be?

Bingo! A blob!

A what?

It's a blob that is inflated. You jump on it, and then I do. You go flying into the water. Capuche'?

Ooh!

Mewthree's eye's glowed and she snapped her finger. The Blob appeared in the water. She snapped again. A diving board appeared in front of it. 

Woah… Mewtwo stood with his jaw down to the ground.

You First!

He timidly floated to the top. Dang it… too high!

Mewthree came up and shoved him off. Daaaaaannnnnnggg iiiitttt!!

Oh, I'm sorry. Did I bump you off the diving board? Clumsy me!

After a day of fun at the lake… Snow came?!

****

"Uh… Misty? Brock and I are going out looking for Ice-type Pokemon. Wanna come?" Ash invited Misty.

"In _that_ weather? Noooo…"

Ash shut the door behind him. "Brock? I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What feeling goes through you when you are with Joy?"

Brock blushed. "Well… can't tell you."

"Well… I wanna know if that's the same feeling I get when I'm with Misty."

"You mean you…"  
Ash grabbed Brock by the neck of his shirt. "YES!!! BROCK, HELP! I'M IN LOVE WITH THE CHICK! WHAT AM I TO DO??!!" 

"Don't panic."

Pikachu looked about. "Pika! CHUU!!"

"Ah-ha-ha-a! Prepare for Trouble!"

"Eeeeehoo-hoo! Make that double!"

"Do you mind shutting Up?"

"Twerp."

"We don't want Pikachu this time. We want to know if anyone lives in that cabin there." Jessie said coolly. "Say 'no' and I'll spare you."

"No…" Ash gulped.

"Alright James! We got a free vacation!"

James nodded happily, a wide grin on his face. "Go on, twerps. We'll get Pikachu another day. James, to our campsite to get our stuff!"

Team rocket trotted off to get their things. Ash and Brock hustled back to the cabin.

Mewtwo looked up at Ash's agitated face. What's The Matter?

"Well…(pant) Brock and I(pant) met Team(pant) Rocket…"

Just then, the door flew open. Jessie and James trotted in. Then stared at Mew, Mewtwo, Mewthree, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. Jessie flared. She grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt, "You said it was empty!"

"I didn't want to be killed by rabid Jessie!"

Shut up both of you. Mewthree growled.

You may both stay here. Mewtwo said sweetly.

Jessie screamed, "It's you who made the Pokemon fight! Why I…"

Hey, lay off My Boyfriend!

"Your _what_?" Misty yelled.

That's right! He's my boyfriend! She stood to face Jessie,Is that a problem?

As for you, lay off my girlfriend.

Mewthree turned and looked at Mewtwo's stern face. You…Do you… Love me?

Misty clasped her hands together. Ash and Brock leaned forward. Jessie and James' eyes widened.

Yes. With all I got.

Mewthree had tears fall from her eyes. I do. With all I got.  
" 

Chapter Four

I do for Two

And so, Team Rocket became normal people and Joined the cabin. Months later, Brock had his 20th Birthday, Misty hit big 15, Ash, 14.

However, Mewtwo, Mewthree, and Mew showed no signs of aging. Ash thought they were immortal. One night, Jessie and James came out of their separate rooms, all dressed up. Jessie was wearing a red cocktail, and James, a Tuxedo.

"All ready, James?"

Nice dress, but why all dolled up?

"James and I are going on a date."

Ash tripped. Misty dropped the books she was carrying. Mewtwo almost spit out his tea. Mew barely caught the dish Mewthree Dropped. And Brock…came out in a Tuxedo as well.

"And just where are you going?"

"On a date with Joy."

Ash Fainted.

****

Now then, We will send a scout to follow Jessie, and James. Mew, that will be you. Ash, have your Ivysaur can blend in with the surroundings, right? Good. We can Watch Brock and Joy with it. Now, attach a camera to monitor them onto Ivysaur. Good. Mew, Hold this. OK?

They all nodded. Mewtwo set a giant screen that would display

It. Live. Mewtwo whipped out a walkie talkie. Protect the world form devastation, come in! This is Uniting all peoples within our nation!

U.A.P.W.O.N, I'm fine, J+J just sat down a the table in front of me.

Very good. Turn on your camera.

Mewtwo nodded to Mewthree. She too, whipped out a walkie talkie. She cleared her throat. But she didn't talk in her normally sweet, human language, she said in a rough voice,Ivy? Ivysaur Ivy? Saur, IVY?! Saur Ivy.

"What the heck did you say???"

Oops! Forgot to tell you, I can speak Pokemon language! I told it to turn the camera on. 

"Shhh! It's coming in!"

"Well…Hello Jessie. You look good…Err…"

The Cabin cracked up as Jessie was about to wack James with the plate when the waiter came.

Mewtwo turned around, Mewthree, what's up over there?

Their holding hands!!!

This I gotta see.

Sure enough, Joy and Brock were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. "Joy, I love you."

"Me too, Brock."

They were about to kiss. Ash covered his eyes, Mewtwo, Mewthree, and Misty leaned closer. And so they did. Ash peeked through his fingers and yelped.

Aaaawwwww….

"That's so sweet!"

Wait a minute!!! WHAT IS THAT!!!!????

She pointed to a little black box in Brock's big hand. Misty turned around to check on Jessie and James and screamed. "James has one too! JAMES HAS ONE TOO!"

"Joy," Brock said Quietly.

"Jessie," James said timidly with puppy dog eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you Marry me, Pleeeeasssee with a cherry on top?"

They had the same answer. "Yes."

There was an uproar. Misty and Ash were do-si-do-ing. Mew and Mewtwo were clasping hands and jumping. 

Mew!!! Did you hear that!!!

Yes!!!! Did Brock…

He popped the question! HE POPPED THE QUESTION!

Mew did a flip.

Mewtwo stopped and grinned slyly. Ash. Two of us proposed, right? 

"I guess so."

What do people do when a friend proposes, especially two?

"I dunno."

Mewtwo's smile curled. A party.

Ash's grin curled, too. Misty and Mewthree did the same.

An excellent Idea… But we are Pokemon not people, so we can't participate…

Ai may have said it…

Ai?

"Who is Ai?

Don't ask, thinking about her is too painful…

He bent his head low and sulked out of the room. Mewtwo is right, we are Pokemon, so we can never be treated as equals. 

Ash looked miserably at them Misty put her hand on his shoulder. He had gone upstairs. Mewtwo?

He was sitting in his room, looking at what seemed to be a photograph. Ai… He sniffed. Mewtwo, honey, you crying?

Honey? Boy that's (sniff) odd. Never called me that before.

Mewthree looked down at the photograph a dab of water hit it. Mewtwo, who is that?

Ai…

Why does she have wings?

She got them before she…before she…

His whole body was shaking. Died. My best friend. My Equal as a Clone. My Big sister. Died before I really got to know her.

He shuddered. *Mew….Mewtwo… It is I, your lost beloved.* 

Ai? He stammered.

The girl was clearly Ai. She had the radiant flow of her golden brown hair. She had wings, and a pale lavender toga on. She also had Greek sandals on. She was much older than the little girl in the picture. When she spoke a second time, her voice had dropped the regal sound.

*Aww, common, Mewtwo. You know you want to.*

Want to what?

*You know. Kiss her.*

WHAT? ME? But….

*Pleeeeaaase. Do it for your deceased sister.*

He stared wide eyed at Mewthree. She stared back. _This oughtta feel weird… _He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Ai cheered. *All Right! My Brother's got a girlfriend!!*

Whoa. That was weird. But I liked it.

Mewthree giggled at his child-like face. Ai smiled and disappeared. He walked out of the room dumbstruck. 

He tiptoed quietly into the kitchen. He couldn't look a human in the eyes. Mewtwo… The poor thing… 

Mewthree was stroking the sleeping Mewtwo's head. He was bullied so much… And Ai…

She tipped her head down. Jessie and James were like newlyweds, even though they weren't married. Joy and Brock were the same way. Jessie turned to Mewthree. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Mewthree's face.

She sighed. Mewtwo had a human sister. she said, Ai, she said he and humans were equal, but he was so put down…by that wretched Giovanii…he just thought he was dirt for people to trod on. And his sister, before he really knew him…died.

"Whoa. No wonder he was mad."

Ash nodded. "I wouldn't have the heart to beat him if I knew that…"

The door flew open. A cloaked figure came inside. Mewtwo was still sleeping, but he stirred. And the cloak was thrown off her shoulders, and Cassidy was standing in the doorway. 

" 

Chapter Five

The Foundation is Broken

Cassidy broke down into tears. "Cass? What's the matter? Cass?"

"It's not you that's in trouble. Mewthree, the boss is after you! He'll kill you! Make a run for it!"

Mewtwo woke up and casually started to weald his powers.

Mewthree helped her up and gave her a cup of tea. Now then, what is going on?

"The Boss, Giovanni has sent rockets out to find you. Butch, he was part of it, but I Quit on the spot. " She completely threw the cloak of to reveal an battered, bloody face. "He got a knife and…"

She showed them her wrist. There was a deep wound. Misty, a tad suspicious, let Mewtwo give her the bandages. She smiled at him. "I remember you. I came into the lab to see what the Professor was doing. Sorry about…you know."

He smiled. It's Okay. She came for a visit tonight. A spirit.

Mew floated in wearing an apron. Mew?

"Mewthree, I'll escort you. 'Two, we will have to flee until it is safe. Here use this cloak."

I'll go with you.

No, not you. Too many people. Stay. It is for your own good.

She gave him a lonely look and ran outside. 

For the next few days everyone, especially Misty was looking out for him. He spent most of the time looking out his bedroom window, raking the forest for a glimpse of her. He would often come downstairs with tear streaks on his face. One evening, Mew was on her way upstairs with some sushi for him. But he came dashing down the steps. Calling Mewthree's name. She's been found! We need to help her!! NOW!!!

He teleported to where she was. She was in no shape to fight her scar had reopened and blood was trickling out of it. She was about to collapse. She was making a barrier of Psy, trying to block the mad attacks from Giovanni's Alakazam.

Mewtwo ran beside her and put all of his powers into the barrier.

"Oh, Now. Isn't that sweet. Even freaks love. Sweet." Giovanni stepped up to the barrier. His Voice was mocking. 

Giovanni, how _dare _you show your filthy face after what you did to me!?

What Giovanni did next was extraordinary. He held out his hand and _it went through the barrier_. He put his broad hand around Mewthree's throat. 

"I'll kill the girl first!"

No! Stop, Please!

Mewthree was loosing oxygen fast. She was coughing. Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Cassidy could only watch in horror. Mew, however glowed. Her body stretched out wings sprouted. Her fur vanished, and a short white dress appeared. The ears became hair. And her hairs on her head flowed to her ankles. 

"How dare you. Taking the lives of the innocent! Breaking hearts! I will see about this."

She stuck her pointer finger outward. Goivanni flung Mewthree at Mewtwo, who caught her. Mew kneeled on one knee. "Mew from another world,"

Mewtwo gritted his teeth. I know what she's doing…

"Come forth, Mew,"

Mew summoning…

"And help those in need."

A Mew, he explained, Always exists somewhere. A mew dies, but is reincarnated somewhere else. A mew may always summon another mew. But..

"MEW!!"

Blue light flooded the area. Someone a voice said.Dare hurt my children? 

It was another girl, almost same age, but her hair was pulled in a loose bun. She added her own powers to the barrier. Mew nodded an added her's then passed out. 

Mew! Are you okay?

"Oh. Hello son."

Mom?

"Yes, from me, you were created. Ha. Look at that man run."

Giovanni obviously had enough. He was sprinting away, his Alakazam in pursuit.

Everyone recalled their powers and smiled. All of a sudden, Giovanni shouted, "Fatal Psychic! Kill her!"

Mewthree turned and the blast hit her head on. Mewtwo turned to find his soul mate lying there breathing her final breaths. Mewthree! Hang in there! If we can just…

Aww, 'Two, this life is over. There is no way I can survive this. I'll always love you with all I have, and will watch over you when I leave.

Don't say that! We can save you!

No. It is time for me to go. Mewtwo, don't make it hard for both of us. Thank you, Mewtwo. For renewing my life. Now I know it was worthwhile…I…love you…with all I got…

She gave a her last passionate sigh. No…don't leave me like Ai did. Please! We have our future! Our Future!

_In my hands, your last breath. So cold, terrible, just like death._

He grasped her hand. She looked very serene, as if only sleeping.

_Your face, so calm and Serene. I wonder, would death bring a dream?_

The people gathered around her fragile and light body.

_Do you see us now? Weeping, Crying, for you. Can this be true?_

Misty leaned on Ash for support. Ash had taken off his hat.

_Beautiful Dreamer, into eternal sleep. _

He was cradling her, body shaking completely.

_Precious Dreamer, for eternal love._

He put her face against his.

_Eternal love… _

I'll love you forever… He whispered.

_For Eternal love._

Her legs started to fade. She glowed purple for a minute. Wings sprouted from her back before she disappeared completely.

Wait! Stop! Come back. Destiny…

Misty put a shaking hand on his shoulder. You…

You killed her!

Giovanni smiled with pure evil on his face. "You know, I always wanted to kill both of you, really. I missed. Shame."

You…

He held out his hand, shaking, he yelled, Stop, TIME!

Giovanni Froze. He went up to Giovanni. Only Ash, Misty, Brock, Joy, Jessie, James, and Mewtwo were able to move. Every thing else wasn't moving. At all. "Mewtwo-sama, what did you…"

I have stopped time for a few moments, giving you all enough time to flee. Now, get behind that rock over there and watch me mutilate this creep.

The gang did as they were told, then Mewtwo whispered, Time, again.

Giovanni was pinned to the wall, Mewtwo's hand against his neck.

You're pathetic. Now…

Giovanni whimpered and got ready for the blow. If you show your disgusting face to me again, I will have no choice but to kill you.

Giovanni nodded very fast. Now Go!

Giovanni stumbled and ran off as fast as his legs could take him. Mewtwo turned, at the group. His face was tear streaked.

"Mewtwo, I…" Misty began. 

He rose in the air and teleported somewhere.

Mewtwo wasn't even seen a mealtimes. He spent the entire week cooped up in his room.

Mewthree-sama…

What? You call?

Mewtwo looked up at a tiny, transparent Mewthree. Ai was next to her, A smile from ear to ear. For the first time since Mewthree passed away, he smiled. Then Ai giggled and pointed out her pointer finger at Mewtwo. "I guess I'll do my death wish now!"

From downstairs, all they heard was a big boom. "What was that?!"

I don't know. It came from upstairs. Everyone is down here. Except for…

"Mewtwo!" everyone yelled.

They Pelted up the stairs. Flung the battered door open. Mewtwo? Are you alright?

A small voice came back, but it didn't echo. "Yes, I'm not hurt, but boy, do I feel weird. I dunno what Ai did…"

" 

Chapter Six

Transfiguration

When the dust cleared, Mewtwo wasn't in there. Instead, there was a very handsome man standing there. "Whoa. I have no clue what happened, so I can't tell you. I saw Mewthree too. Hey, What are you staring at?"

"Err…Mewtwo? Get a look at yourself in the mirror." Ash said.

"Okey-day."

"1…2…3…"

"Aarrrgghhh! She made me human!"

"Of course I did, Mewtwo!"

"What do you mean, 'Of Course?' "

"That was my death wish."

"Huh?"

"Everybody has one. Mine was that you would be treated the same. They always come true."

"Then Mewthree…"

"Her wish was to be with you forever, until she really did die."

"Then…that would mean…" Ash spoke up.

"Yep! She'll be dropping in on you any minute, also human. I wanted her to be equal too."

"Dannng iitttt!!!!"

"Oh Here she is. Might I warn you…"

He didn't let her finish. He stopped on a dime when he saw her. She still had the scar. And heck, she was pretty. But, She had wings.

"Where'd the wings come from?"

"What? These? Oh. I keep them until I want to be a Pokemon again."

"That will be awhile. You'll want to be human forever."

"No. Chances are we can't stay human forever."

He offered a hand to help her up. "Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Mewtwo was flattered. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She blushed and spread a wing over her face. "Now then. Let's go inside."

**** 

It had been a week and they were still human. Mewtwo was clicking away at the Internet (on Brock's screen Name, GLBrock.) 

"Brock, you've got mail." 

"Do I?"

"Yep. Attention Pokemon Masters!" Everyone turned around, "Pokemon Master's Ball, Saturday, 9:30 to 12:30. Humans only, sorry!"

"Misty wanna go?" Ash asked very timidly.

"Sure!"

"Wanna go Joy?"

"Why Not?"

"Wanna go Mewthree?"

"Wait a minute, Mewtwo you're a Pokemon!"

"Not at the moment." He said slyly.

"Oh, heck with it, why not?"

"Wanna go Jessie?"

"What's there to lose?"

Jessie, Joy, and Misty started to crowd Mewthree.

"First…" Jessie said.

"We need to…" Misty said.

"Go…" Joy said in an odd tone.

"Shopping!!!"

"Uh Oh."

Laughing in a crazy way, the dragged her off to the mall.

"How about this?" Mewthree said coming out in a plain dress.

"Are you nuts?!"

"This?" She said strutting out in a blue dress.

"Nah."

"Maybe this?" She said gliding out in a gorgeous pale lavender dress, with a purple train like thing.

"Perfect!!!"

****

"Mewtwo…"

"Time to…"

"Get…"

"Jeans?" Mewtwo asked, sheepishly.

"No, Tuxedos!"

"This?" He said, a black tux on.

"Too Blah."

"Perhaps this? He said, it a completely black tux on.

"Too Dark."

"What about this?" He said in a white tux.

"Whoa. Mewthree will have competition!"

**** 

"Jewelry Time!"

"Huh? What's Jewelry?"

"Shh! Don't let anybody hear you!"

"_This_ is jewelry." Jessie said, slipping of her engagement ring. "See?" 

"But you can't get a ring. Not yet."

"It has to be given to you by your boyfriend."

She hunted about the jewelry store and bought a necklace that was a diamond heart, and matching earrings. Jessie, Joy and Misty nodded vigorously.

**** 

"Well hello, ladies! Find what cha' needed?" Ash said.

Mewthree nodded and stretched her wings blissfully. "Uh huh."

She was back.

" 

Chapter Seven

Master's Ball

There was a great hustle throughout the cabin to get ready. 

"Stop everything! How are we going to get there?"

"Drat."

Mewtwo pushed around. "I may be human, but that doesn't rob me of my powers! Allow Me."

He extended his hand and snapped. A limo came out of nowhere with a pop. "Whoa."

"Never been in limo!"

****

The place was beautiful. A bunch of people were already there. "Hey Misty! Over Here! Tikki Ne!" Psychic Gym Leader Sabrina called.

"En Ikkit!" Misty yelled.

"En Ikkit!" Erika, the grass gym leader called from across the floor.

"It's a girl trainer thing."

"En Ikkit, indeed."

"Lorelei?"

"Yep!" Lorelei hopped down. 

"You came all the way from Indigo Plateau?"

"Whoa…"

"What's wrong Sabrina?"

"What is that…Psychic energy? From Two sources. So strong…" 

"Oh you mean Mewthree and Mewtwo? They came for the dance."

"Never heard of Mewthree, Mewtwo…He 's a Pokemon!" 

"Not right now!"

"Then how…"

"Long story. Mewthree-sama!"

Mewthree glided over. "You call?"

"Mewthree, I would like you to meet the female gym leaders and my friends. This is Erika and Sabrina, and this is Lorelei, on of the masters at Indigo Plateau."

"Very pleased to meet you, Mistresses Erika, and Sabrina. Mistress Lorelei, your power of knowledge to Pokemon exceeds my own."

"Whoa. Polite little girl, ne?" Sabrina whispered to Erika.

"I know, but I like it." Erika said softly as Mewthree did a little curtsy. "Mewthree. I have heard you have Psychic Powers, like me, show me proof."

"Yes Mistress."

She telekinetically lifted the spoon from the punch bowl and poured in to the cup. From a feet away. She snapped and it floated to her.

"Punch?"

"Wow. Thank you. 

Meanwhile Mewtwo was watching Brock Carefully. "No Tai?" Brock Shouted.

"Iat on!" Said someone in a New York Accent.

"Iat on!" said someone with an oily voice.

"Iat on!" said somebody with a rock hard voice.

"Iat on!" said somebody with a regal king-like voice.

"L.T., Koga, glad to see you here. Close the Plateau for a bit, Eh, Bruno, Lance."

"We have." Lance said.

"Where have you been, Brock?"

"Engaged."

"Oh, that's wonderful! To this beautiful young lady, I would guess?"

"Yes. This Is Joy."

"Of?"

"Fuchsia City."

"Who is that, sulking over there? You came in with him."

"Oh, Mewtwo?"

"_That's_ Mewtwo?!"

"I thought he was a Pokemon!"

"He was, he's a human at the moment. Long Story. Mewtwo! Over Here."

"Yes?"

"Mewtwo, these are the men in charge of the gyms."

"I know."

"How can you?"

"I'm reading their Minds." he said cheerfully.

"Mewtwo, The most powerful of all? Here? Aren't you taking Challengers?"

"Stop, you're making me blush! No, I'm not. I'm too busy with other…err…things."

The dance floor went dark. The loud speaker boomed, "And now, the dance. Ladies and gents, there will be private dances for couples. This is a group dance. Misty grabbed Ash's wrist. Brock offered a hand to Joy. L.T. did a silly sort of bow to Sabrina who put her tiny hand into his. Lance tapped on Lorelei's Shoulder, Erika was asked by Koga. Jessie and James had got in for being a replacement for Giovanni, who was to scared to go. Jessie nabbed James. And the entire residents of the cabin held their breath. Mewtwo tapped Mewthree on the back. "May I have the honor of…"

"You may."

Mewtwo waltzed beautifully. Mewthree was blushing madly. Her wings would sometimes fluff if he did something weird like dipping her.

"You know, ' Two and Mewthree make a good couple." Misty told Ash. He nodded.

"They really do. Mewthree looks like heaven on Earth, or the princess fairy tales forgot…"

"And Mewtwo, I've never seen him like this. Look at him, he's so happy! I wish I could do something for him. He's been so kind to let us stay at his cabin while in between Journeys. I wouldn't have the heart to beat him in a fight…"

The song ended. "Now, a solo dance. Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower!"

Mewtwo stepped to the sidelines. "Tikki Ne." She whispered before going out on the floor. "En Ikkit." The others whispered back.

Misty seemed to walk on eggshells. Ash did too. They made a wonderful performance. But something happened at the end that made the room. Ash dipped her. And she kissed him. On the lips. Ash was red as his hat and Pikachu, who was peeking through the window, passed out.

Brock danced with Joy, And Jessie with James. But then, "Mewtwo, Mewthree!!"

Mewtwo gave a yelp, no, he shrieked. "It will be fine ' Two."

And Fine it was. They Preformed well.

_With a dance, or two, It doesn't matter because I'm with you._

One, two, three…and spin, dip.

__

I always have, always will, Being with you is always a thrill.

He spun her a tad fast and she laughed aloud.

__

Just three little words, my dear, I sense a kiss coming near.

He tried not to step on her toe. 

__

You face is pale, we are the prince and Princess of Fairy tales.

Mewthree looked at his face. He had all the color drained out of him.

__

With that smile, your face. Evil is gone, without a trace.

Ash knew Mewtwo would never be evil again.

__

We actors in a play, Can I kiss you? Yes you may.

The music slowed down he did a last dip.

__

Yes you may.

He kissed her! 

She flushed red. Misty Clapped as hard as she could. "Go ' Two!" was heard from two people in the back of the ballroom. Ash Yelled. After the clapping died down, Mewtwo ran towards the three. Mewthree in tow. "Mew! You came as human. And…Mom?!"

"Hello dear."

"And you are… My mother…"

The third nodded. "I Just wanted to say hello. I'll see you later. She turned and disappeared. "Whoa!!! Holy Cow! I need to get back! Later honey! 2nd Mew left. "I'll need to get back before the guards harass me."

She left. "Guys, we need to get back. But first," everyone in the cabin turned. "I have an announcement."

"Now, I know his was sneaky, but who cares. I went into the Jewelry store and…"

Ash almost dropped his cup. "I know we're Pokemon, but I do want to make a statement. We may look like animals to you, but we aren't. We have feelings too. Some people, like Ash Ketchum here, realize this and don't treat us like slaves. Therefore…"

"I am human now, right? So, legally, I have the same rights as any other human, Right? So down to business," he cleared his throat and pulled a tiny black box out, "Mewthree Kodansha. Will you Marry Me?"

Misty held her breath and crossed both fingers. Jessie and James did the same. Brock clasped his hands together.

"Yes. I do."

The crowd exploded. Pikachu was positively ecstatic. Ash and Misty Completely broke down and did a square dance.

"Funny though. I was about to pop the question myself!"

She tossed him a little black box with a ring in it.

"Misty! What happened? Why is everybody cheering?" 

"MEWTWO PROPOSED!!!"

The group sorta paraded down the steps.

****

"Me-" Mewtwo started to say. "I'm getting taller."

"Mewtwo you're going back to your old self! Go upstairs and do it!

" 

Chapter Eight

Wonders of New Life

Much had happened since the ball. Joy and Brock had already married, and so had James and Jessie. Jessie was pregnant with twins ("Ayyyiee! James! Twins!" "Oh, great. Double Trouble!") Joy with quadruplets. ("Uh…Four…."{Brock fainted at this point}.)

Mewtwo and Mew had donned their human selves for their own wedding, because of Mewthree's Mother's wish for her to follow her dreams. 

Six months had gone by since Jessie was pronounced pregnant, she was weird fat! But it came down to one evening. "Unnhh…James…It's here! The kids…"

Nobody move! I'll teleport!

And so he did. James was fit to fry. He was pacing enough to wear a hole in the floor. "Aww shoot! Jeremy, Judy… Do you think they're healthy?"

He balanced his rose on top of his nose, when the nurse came out and pulled off her gloves. "Are… They healthy?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

"Is Jess alright?"

"She is. You may go and see her and the children."

James stampeded into the room. Jessie was beautiful. She had a child in each arm. "James…"

"Jessie, their beautiful! Hey, share the wealth!"

Jessie gave him her daughter. "Judy Kay Roquet…"

He held out his pointer finger. She grasped it and wouldn't let go. She had blue-ish hair like James did, and it was at the length of Jessie's. "We need to get her hair spray pronto…"

Jeremy was nice and quiet. He had red hair like Jessie's, but it was as long as James'.

Ash came in and patted James on the back. "He takes after you!"

"Oh Jessie! She looks just like you!" Misty said exclaimed.

Mewtwo looked in enviously. "Hey Two! Come see!"

No Pokemon allowed.

****

A month had gone by, and Jessie and James had moved out. They left Meowth in the hands of Sasaki's(Mewtwo and Mewthree's Last name,) because of the baby/cat thing. Mew herself had been acting very strangely. 

"Brock, the kids…they're kicking! They're here!" Joy moaned.

Mewtwo to the rescue! He teleported them safely to the hospital, leaving the Pokemon behind. He heard Mew and Meowth talking to each other. Come to think of it, Mew seemed to not want anybody to see her. She walked instead of floating, and she was slower than usual.

"Mew! Ya gotta be kiddn'!"

Weelll… I not.

Mew? Meowth? What are you talking about?

None of your business, yet. I'll tell you when it's time.

Huh?

****

When Joy came back with the kids, he made an announcement. "Mewtwo, you have been very generous the past years, thank you. But, do to Jen, Joy, Jessica, and Jeff(the only boy,) we have bought a house and will move out Saturday. Ash, Misty, best wishes. Mewtwo, I can't thank you enough."

As for me… I have, with great joy, an announcement. Meowth?

"Sugar, not now!"

" 

Chapter Nine

Mew's Secret

Months went by until Mew Spoke up.

Brock and Joy had already moved out when mew decided to make the announcement. Ahem. I have something Important to say…

"Yeah. Mew and I are mates."

"WHAT?!"

Mewtwo smirked. Mewthree clutched onto his shoulder.

And…

"Well, Mew, why don't you say it?"

Oh, for heavens sake! I'm with kittens.

MEW!?

"WHAT?!?!"

They will most likely arrive next week.

Mew…I'm so happy for you… You little sneak! Sounds just like you!

Now, since I'm so rare, can you keep this a secret except for Professor Oak?

"Why, of course, Mew! I'll call him now!"

Ash typed madly on the videophone. "Hey Prof.! How are you?"

{Well if it isn't Ash! How are you! By the way Your Mother and Gary…}

"Gary's there?!"

{Yup. He was so ashamed of loosing, he quit! And he looks up to you as a hero! Heh-heh…}

Ash's mom shoved Oak aside and screamed at him, {Ash, honey! How are you? Where are you?}

"Just Fine mom. I'm at Mewtwo's…"

{Mewtwo? Who's Mewtwo?}

"My Landlord!"

{Mr. Mewtwo who?}

"Well…Have you heard of the cloned Pokemon, Mewtwo?"

{That's HIM?!}

"Uh-huh."

{I'll let Oak talk to you.}

Mrs. Ketchum Moved aside and let Oak talk to Ash. {So Mewtwo is your landlord? Interesting. What did you want to tell me?}

"Sir, can you visit My cabin…OW! Sorry MEWTWO's cabin all of next week?"

{I guess. Why?}

"Ya know what Mew is, Right?"

{OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT MEW IS!!}

"Well, Mew lives here, and is with kittens…"

{WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!}

The Prof. was frantic and grabbed an agitated Pidgeot of its cage and dashed away. A confused Gary was in the back with Arcanine. {Ash?}

"Still Here."

{Look, I'm really, really sorry about being such a stubborn mule…}  
"Aww, Gary. It's okay. Your ego got the best of you. Say, has the Prof. Left yet?"

{No, He's fussing around for a camera, notepad…}

"You may come and visit me, by the way, apology excepted."

{THANK YOU!!! By the way, where is this cabin?}

"In the woods at Fuchsia. You'll find it."

Mew was beaming. Mewtwo and Mewthree were no where in sight.

"Two? Where are you?"

Mewtwo's head appeared upside-down in the window. I'm on the roof. Just in case Oak can't find us.

"Smart."

****

Mewtwo sat quietly on the roof eating sushi. What I would do for some Higashi…

Hey, I can cook!

Look at that star… I think It belongs to my mother or Ai.

What?

Ai told me a long time ago, that when she died, Ai would have a star, which every time I looked at it, the star would shine brighter.

The shape of a bird carrying two people showed up. There they are!

He wielded his powers upward to make a sign that said, 'Here be Mew.'

**** 

Gary stumbled out onto the hard ground in front of The Cabin. 

So you saw our signal?

Gary gave a yelp. Pipe down, I've changed a lot since you last saw me. Come on in.

Mewthree was cooking Higashi, whistling Mew's Theme. Mew was laying in a bed that Meowth had prepared. She wasn't looking at all well.

Mew? Are you all right?

Yes…I'm fine…

"So! Here she is!"

Mew lifted up her head. Oh…Too heavy…

Professor Oak gave Mew a little pat on the head. She purred. "Gee, Mew, never knew ya purred!"

Mew was asleep and pawing at Oak's hand. Gary was sulking in a corner, watching Mewthree make Higashi telekinetically. You must be Gary.

"Uh-huh."

I've heard a lot about you. Oh! Sorry. My name is Mewthree Sasaki.

"Are you related to Mewtwo?"

Well, no, we're husband and wife, though.

She pointed to the rings on a chain around her neck. Mewtwo and Mewthree kept their engagement and wedding rings around their necks since they didn't have ring fingers.

"I'm such a stubborn mule…"

Are not. I think you're sweet.

****

On Wednesday, Mew started to breathe hard and fast.

MEW! Mewthree yelled. 

Here they come…Mew said weakly, her eyes mother-like.

Mewthree picked her up and took her into Mew's room. She needed assistance. Gary? Can you help me out?

Gary flushed red. "O-Okay."

Meowth was pacing back and forth, and was sweating like no tomorrow. Mewtwo smirked and tossed him a yarnball. It was hysterical how he reacted.

Towels.

Mewtwo gave her some.

Oh, by the by, Gary fainted, can you step in hun?

Sure.

A muffled HOLY COW! came from inside. Ash couldn't keep a straight face. The doorbell rang and Misty answered. "Is Meowth Traumatized?"

"No, Jessie, he's to focussed on the yarnball."

Former Team Rocket(They quit when Jessie and James Married) sped to visit Meowth. Mewtwo popped his head out.

Hot water.

Thank you.

After and hour, Brock and Joy came for a visit. Mewtwo pried the door open and shut it. Eight. No, Seven. I'm sorry…one died…

"Seven? I'm a daddy! Wee! May I see her?"

You can.

Gary had regained consciousness and had a Meowth on his lap that was asleep. "This one likes me. Can I name it?"

Yes.

"Kristina."

May I name this one, Mew?

Yes you may.

I'm calling it Mewth!

"Why is that, Mewtwo?"

He picked it up carefully, and they saw why. It was a hybrid. "Is it a she or he?"

She.

Mewth had a long tail like Mew, and Blue eyes (Mews are born with their eyes open) the head had the whiskers and charm of Meowth. "No daughter of mine with da' grace of Mew will have a golden charm!"

Meowth entered the room and entered with a moon stone in his paw. He tapped the charm with the Moon Stone. It shimmered and sparkled into glittering diamonds. "An' neda' can Meowth be in the presence of Mew with this!"

He whipped out a water stone and tapped his own. It became glittering Sapphire. "And dis' is for you, Sugar. Dis' was my Prized Possession. My special charm. For You."

It had Been made into a necklace. He tapped it with the fire stone and it glittered with rubies. "Meowth, where did you get those Stones?"

"James."

****

There were three Mew, Three Meowth, and one hybrid/runt. Mewth was tiny. Mew came into the Kitchen one Morning, and said, I'll be gone today, with the kids.

Where are you going? Mewtwo asked putting the coffee on.

To Visit Armelle, Zap, and Molteressia

" 

Chapter Ten

Armelle, Zap, and Molteressia

They first went to the Seafoam Islands to see Armelle. Mew knocked.

"Yes? Who is there?"

Mew.

"Mew! Come in, come in…"

A girl with three banged blue hair to her waist welcomed them in. "Hello, Two. Who is this?"

My wife.

"Oh Two! I'm glad you found a mate. Holy Smokes! Are these your children?"

No, they're mine.

"Mew? And who is the lucky man?"

Meowth Karachi.

Armelle picked up one of the Mews. "Cutie." She laughed, and a bit of Ice went onto the baby. It gave a tiny yelp as a load of Ice went down its throat. Mew! Are you alright?

"You know, I think it absorbed it. See? I think My breath made it an Ice type. I think you should name it Mewblu, it is Blue… "

You have a Point.

****

Zap? You in there?

Nothing answered. 

Is she home?

Door's unlocked…

Mew shoved the door open and revealed a cave-type home. Zap was a girl with wild blond hair. She turned and saw a baby Mew's tail. She sent a thunderbolt straight at it. MEW!!!! It screamed, becoming vibrantly yellow.

Oh my gosh! Mew, sweetie! Are you Okay?

"Mew? Oh I'm so sorry! This ya' kid?"

It is.

"Ya know, I think it Absorbed my attack, I guess it za' electric type, ya know?"

Shockew…

Molteressia?

"Oh Mew, Come in!"

Molteressia had vibrant red hair and slender legs, and neck. She started to sing a pretty song.

"Hey Mew, I think one of your kids is red."

Oh?

"My song…Shoot! I forgot! Any child Pokemon becomes a fire type!

Magmew…

" 

Chapter Eleven

Gunfire

Hmmm…

Mewtwo was at it again in his lab. One of Mew's beloved Mew kitten that had died soon after being born(she wouldn't give it up, so he stole it during the night.) La-de-da, some DNA here, La-de-da.

Wow, Mewtwo! It's exact! Except it's green. Why is it green? Does Mew Know?

No, It's a surprise. Mew had eaten some Maple leaves before she gave birth, and I guess it's a grass type.

What should we call it?

MewishTwo.

Huh?

Mewish for short. I made a pokedex of it and its sisters. See?

Wow! When will it break out? Mewthree said looking at the tiny little green Mew in the glass, who was curled up.

It won't Need to. He said, pressing a button that made it slide down and into his arms.

Wake up, Precious.

It opened its green eyes. Mew?

****

"Sir, the guns are ready, proceed?"

Giovanni gulped down the wine. "Yes, thank you Butch. You are much better than that ignoramus, Cassidy."

Butch bowed and walked out of the room. _We'll get them now…_

"MEWTH!"

What is it, Mewth?

"What's Up?"

Nothin'.

"Can I have something to eat?"

You may.

Mewth, Mew's Daughter, was hunting around in the refrigerator. What are you looking for, Mewth?

Just some Higashi…or a salad, Mom."

Ash dodged Mewth's swinging tail. He was 20, and Misty was 22. He had just come back from Collage. Misty had popped the question to Ash and he popped it to her. They both had their rings on and were all lovey-dovey. Cassidy stayed at the cabin since the incident, but had come back form collage. "Don't worry Mewth, the Higashi is in the oven."

Cassidy had been shortened to Cass, and she was looking for the man of her dreams. They occasionally got a letter from Jessie and James or from Joy and Brock. Mewtwo had pinned the pictures up to the refrigerator. She whistled happily, her tail flitting. "Ah! Salad!"

Mewth's favorite foods were Higashi and Salads. "Oh Croutons, where for art thou?" She sang in a funny tone.

Ash cleared his throat. "Due to circumstances of our engagement, we will be moving out."

Dang.

"Hmmm?"

Everyone has left…

"Hey! Not me!"

Cass and Mondo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-…

"Hey stop that!"

You'll get married and scamper off somewhere. Leaving us behind.

He levitated. "Hey, Two, ya haven't levitated in a bit."

Please don't stop me now.

Just then the door busted open. "Cass!"

"Mondo? What- MONDO!"

Cass was found on the floor helping a bleeding Mondo up. He had obviously been attacked with a knife. "It's Alright, I'm fine…"

"No you're not! Mewth, can you get some bandages please?"

"Sure, Cass!"

"You remind me of…"

"Meowth?"

Meowth had somehow gotten into the room and was now rubbing himself against Mondo's leg. "So Mondo, Wuz Up?" Meowth asked.

Mewtwo remembered the last time a bleeding rocket had busted into the room, and what followed. He grimaced a bit.

Mondo, you Okay?

"I guess so, Mewtwo, but is isn't me that's in trouble, it's you and Mewthree. He's After you and Mewthree. Giovanni won't go down without a fight. Ditto here protected me from being killed by Butch."

Ditto chirped. "Ditto!"

"I suggest something Mewtwo, He wants you dead most. Go in the woods, Mewthree, you stay here. Too many people."

I'll be safe.

Mewtwo winked and gave them the V-for-victory sign. He got a velvet black cloak. And… He went upstairs.

"No-one will know it's me."

"MEWTWO-SAMA?!"

"Ai taught it to me, see you later."

Mewtwo saluted at Mewthree before turning.

Mewth!

"Where's Mewtwo?"

Mewthree kneeled. Mewtwo is in danger with that awful man, Giovanni, he's leaving until it is safe.

Mewth's eyes blinked innocently. "I'm scared."

Me too.

Mondo said that Mewthree should become human again, so she did, too. Mew's children did the same(hey already knew, since they went to Fuchsia City as Humans.)

"Meeeee….OWTH!"

"Meowth, you done yet?" Mew rapped on the door.

"Yeah, but, Oi, I feel weird." Meowth came out and Mewish could have sworn Mew's eyes became hearts. He had blond wild hair, and brown child-like eyes.

****

Mewtwo whistled as he walked along the path. A rustle. _What was that?_ It came again. "Sir! I think we found him!" Butch yelled as he jumped in front of Mewtwo He fell back. "Oh? Have you?" Giovanni's cruel voice.

"Sir it's a person, not a Pokemon."

"Shut up, fool. Pokemon like Mewtwo can shift from Pokemon to Human. Let me see him."

Butch grabbed Mewtwo's arm. He picked up his "heat" and pointed it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was a great actor and looked confused. Butch threw Mewtwo ahead of the other rockets. Giovanni looked him over. "Purple eyes, Eh? Not to common…"

He looked at Mewtwo's Jawbone. "Hmmm, what a slim face."

"Who are you?"

"Ah! His voice! Tsk, tsk, tsk. You surely know me. Mewtwo."

Mewtwo revealed himself he glowed blue, putting up a barrier around him. 

****

Mewthree was staring vacantly out the window. She gasped and dropped the spoon she was washing. "MEWTWO!" She screamed.

"Mewthree?"

"Mewthree what's wrong?"

"See? Blue Sparks! I sent up red ones when I was in trouble! I can sense his fear…I'm going after him! It was too late for me, but it will be different for him!"

"Right behind ya'!

"On it!" Yelled the Mew four(Mewish, Magmew, Shockew, and Mewblu.)

"Good! That ignoramus is not getting my Love!"

"For our Friend!" Misty and Ash yelled. "And encourager!'

"Let's go!

****

"You Know," Giovanni said as Butch got out a knife, "I created the world's most powerful Pokemon just so I can show the world my power by killing it with my own hand."

Mewtwo was surrounded by Alakazams, "Got you nailed, rat!" Butch yelled. Mewtwo put his arm in front of his face. Both were slashed and bleeding. Mewtwo had enough strength to turn and run. 

"Mewtwo!" Mewthree yelled.

"Oh, so both rats lived? Shame."

"Giovanni…"

Giovanni reached in his jacket, and pulled out a pistol. Mewtwo was by the lake. He fired. Mewtwo fell. "My Leg!" He screamed, blood coming out of his leg. _I must Live…_Giovanni fired. Mewtwo fell again. "Mewtwo!"

She supported him. He coughed and blood went on his hand. He coughed. He had been shot in the neck. Right on the chain of the necklace that held his wedding rings. "Mew-" he was cut off by a kiss. "Mewtwo…" Mewthree was holding him for all he was worth. "Please do a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't forget me."

He sighed and started to disappear. "No! Wait! Please…"

__

I could loose my cherished family albums

Though I would be a wreak if they were gone

And I'd give up the chance to live forever

I'd hardly want to live, but I'd go on

I'd go on…

But I can't lose you, baby…

The way you make me laugh just like an angel

I wouldn't last a single day if we were through

I could never live 

I could never live if I lost you

I was just an empty shell before you

I thought I'd be alone until I die

But you changed my life the magic night I met you

Your warm embrace can still remind me why

Remind me why…

Why I can't lose you, baby

And everything you do just proves it true

'Cause Darlin after everything we've been through

Well I could never live

I could never live if I lost you!

Mewtwo disappeared.

*How DARE You! Killing my little brother! Now, PAY*

Ai, Materialized. "Built on anger, you have made me live again, seeking revenge!"

"How dare you hurt Mewtwo! I won't forgive you! STOP, TIME!"

Mewthree was a reflection of Mewtwo.

She nodded and put her strong hand around his throat. "Time again." Mewsti muttered.

"Huh?! Noooo!!!"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

Giovanni started to choke.

"You will die."

She threw his body into the lake. "It is done."

She turned and saw that all the Rockets had fled.

*All Right! You Killed him!*

"Mewtwo-sama?"

A tiny transparent Pokemon version of Mewtwo had come out of the chain of the broken necklace. *Crud, He shot it?*

Winged Mewtwo floated to Ai. *Hey Ai.* "Guess what, Mewtwo! I'm here to stay!" 

*Hmmm?*

"My body was revived due to my anger at this idiot."

*I see. Well, goodbye, Mewthree. Take care of Mewth.*

"Wait a minute, come back!"

"Mewthree…"

"He was smirking that smirky smirk that he gets when he knows something you don't…"

"I think…"

"Oh, he'll be back." 

" 

Chapter Twelve

Return

Mewtwo fell in through the chimney the next day. He was quite odd covered in Soot… Ai, as she said, had been resurrected by her mortal hate for Giovanni. Ash and Misty moved out, Misty really hating to. So now there were only three humans that lived there. Mewtwo now preferred being Human more than being a Pokemon, and Mewthree the same. Mewthree was loosing her toughness and was becoming calm and refined.

Cassidy had begged Mewtwo to let Mondo stay. "I never knew how horrible it was…" he said quietly.

"Are you still part of Team Rocket?"

"No sir."

"Please don't say 'sir.' "

Cassidy was all lovey-dovey with Mondo and Mewtwo would constantly mutter the 'Cassidy and Mondo sittn' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-."

Cassidy would deck him at this point. Mewtwo did something very strange. He sighed. "I'm up in my room."

He went into his room which was actually a laboratory. Mewthree was sneakily hiding on his headboard. "Hello."

Mewtwo dropped his screwdriver. "Mewthree!"

She hugged him from behind. "You know, I'm really glad Dr. Fuji decided to make… Another."

" 

Well? Well? What do you think? I hope you like it. The Sequel, Mismatched is coming very soon! Mewtwo's mysterious daughter from the future, Mewsti! And what is Utopilios? Find out in Mismatched! E-mail me at PharaohLil@aol.com!


End file.
